enchanted_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sally Chamberlain
Sally Chamberlain (born October 31, 2000) is an eccentric and free-spirited Witch, she is the daughter of the Faye Chamberlain, and Sona, the granddaughter of the great Paige Chamberlain, the girlfriend of Jake Armstrong, The best friend of Dakota, and a member of Suicide Squad. Faye found out about her magic sometime before Hawke moved to California, Out of all the team members, Faye is the one with the most ambition and is always searching for more power, and when she gets it, uses it recklessly and selfishly. She often challenges authority, especially Dakota's, who she thinks doesn't deserve to be the leader of the team. Sally got her magic back and immediately began enjoying it with her best friend, Dakota. Sally is a member of the Chamberlain Family. History Sally grew up quiet and a very good girl like Hawke would call Sally "Goodie two shoes" Sally always hated that she was a goodie two shoes but that's who she was and she didn't know anything else but that. Austin gave her the confidence to fight against evil but it wasn't giving her enough courage to do anything. She was always a bystander and was the weakest link in the team and she noticed that, Quickly after she kept complaining to Austin and the team. Dakota took Sally under her wing and taught Sally how to be a "Badass" Sally got more tougher but she still lacked that little edge that is needed to be a great hero and Dakota noticed that and made Sally fight her for her spot in the team and they had a 10 count fight, Whoever was down pass ten seconds lost. Sally and Dakota had a good fight and they literally started tearing each other apart and Sally much as she tried to out fight Dakota, Dakota caught the upper hand when she threw the knife into Sally's chest nearly killing her but Sally amazingly got up and fought little bit longer but was beaten by an elbow strike into the spike leaving Sally on the ground for ten seconds. Sally was gone for almost a year Sally's Return Sally was killed by Azora and She was the pure example of how Azora could destroy everyone. Sally was gone for nearly a year and When She died she was taken and resurrected by Mike. Mike wants to use her as his ultimate weapon to kill the team but his plan failed when he projected the phoenix into Sally's body. The Phoenix is a naturally born essences and Phoenix isn't easily controlled. Sally P'owers And Skills' * Telekinesis: '''the ability to mentally move objects through force of the mind, as demonstrated when Wanda moved building boulders around while freeing Hawke. ** ''Energy Blasts:'' the ability to generate a unique reddish energy from her hands, and can harness it to create energy blasts. * '''Mind Manipulation: the ability to deploy a form of mental inertness upon others by making them see their greatest fear. * '''Empathic link: '''the ability to free what or who's connected to empathetic, (Example: When Austin got stabbed in his chest, soon as Faye told her that She was Austin's little sister, She felt his pain and misery and almost died herself.) It makes both the user and the person or thing she's connected to stronger. * '''Pushing: '''User can implant memories, thoughts and emotions into the minds of others in order to manipulate them. They are able to make a person do anything they desire, even commit suicide.